1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for correcting lateral bending of IC leads having narrow-pitch gaps therebetween, such as QFP or SOP, for use in an IC package.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been generally known a device for correcting the bending of IC leads in a lateral direction (hereinafter referred to as "lateral bending of IC leads") as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 58-154253, for example. In this type of device, correcting pawls are obliquely inserted into all gaps between IC leads, and then they are vibrated in a lateral direction to correct the lateral bending of the IC leads.
However, the conventional IC-lead bending correcting device thus constructed has a problem that the IC leads are liable to be intensively damaged because the correcting pawls are vibrated to correct the bending of the leads. In addition, since the correcting pawls are inserted into all the gaps between the IC leads, each of the pawls must be designed to be thinner in thickness when the leads are formed in a fine pitch (corresponding to a narrow pitch below 0.45 mm). This construction of the pawls induces a problem that the pawls have insufficient rigidity and the bending of the IC leads cannot be sufficiently corrected.
Further, in the prior art, the whole positioning of an IC package is carried out by mainly positioning the peripheral portion of the lower side of the IC package. Accordingly, in a case where the package outline dimension (i.e., the dimension of a mold resin) is different from the lead positioning dimension, the correction of the bending of the leads cannot be accurately performed. In addition, if the difference is larger, the IC leads would be further bent.